The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices and more particularly to mobile device proximity marketing.
Proximity marketing, sometimes called hyperlocal marketing, uses mobile device technology to send marketing messages to mobile device users who are in close proximity to a business. The market is defined by those with Bluetooth or Wi-Fi technology, and the message is sent out electronically by businesses hoping to digitally connect with nearby consumers.
Proximity marketing is the localized wireless distribution of advertising content associated with a particular place. Transmissions can be received by individuals in that location who wish to receive the transmissions. Distribution can be via a traditional localized broadcast, or more commonly is specifically targeted to devices known to be in a particular area. Communications may be further targeted to specific groups within a given location. Use of proximity marketing include distribution of media at concerts, information, gaming, social applications, and advertising.